Shadow Play
Shadow Play is the nineteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 11, 2014. Synopsis Spencer’s numerous sleepless nights with the help of prescription pills start to take a toll on her as her hunt for Ali and much needed answers continues. As she pours over newly acquired information, her world view takes a black and white turn. Now teleported into the world of 1940’s Film Noir, Spencer tries to come up with the answers she and her friends have been desperately looking for. But in this world of fedora hats, switchboards and 15 cent coffee, can Spencer finally put all of the pieces together that lay in front of her? Notes *Mona is in this episode. *Ezra is in this episode. *Toby is in this episode. *Alison is in this episode (photos). *Spencer and Toby will have scenes together. There will be some Spoby love. *Ezra and Aria have a brief scene together. *This episode will be in black and white. *Sasha said this is her favorite episode by far. *Troian Bellisario revealed this episode will be based around Spencer as she goes down a dark road. *We'll find out more about Board Shorts in this episode. *Ezra and Toby have a scene together. * Aria and Spencer have a scene. * Aria and Toby have a scene. * Ezra and Aria have a scene together in his apartment. * Ezra and Mona have scences together. * Paige and Emily sleeps together. * Aria and Paige has a scene together. * 3/4 part of the episode was Spencer's imagination. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Trivia * The table read was on August 30, 2013. * Filming began on September 9, 2013 and ended on September 17, 2013. * This is Joseph's first time directing an episode of Pretty Little Liars. * This episode will be "Oz reversed", starts and ends in color but everything else is black and white, and ABC Family plans to make this episode a big event with publicity about the look and design. Quotes Before Episode Poll Previous Poll Top 3: Since CeCe is in hiding, who is the new A (since Ezra was with Spencer while Hanna was at the dentist)? #Wren #Ali #Melissa PLEASE DON'T ADD SELECTIONS, VANDALISE OR MERELY EDIT THE POLL BECAUSE IT WILL RESET IT. Based on the Behind The Scenes video, why did Ezra asked for Toby’s help? Because he used to be on the A-team Because he is dating Spenser Because he knows how to do “A” work Because he knows what the girls are up to Because by telling him what Spencer is up to he would “help” him stop her (searching about him) Promo & Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 4x19 Season 4 Episode 19 Promo "Shadow Play" (HD) Official Preview-0|Promo Pretty Little Liars 4x19 CANADIAN Promo VOSTFR Shadow Play (HD)|Canadian Promo|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7R8mSaza5E Pretty Little Liars 4x19 Season 4 Episode 19 Black & White Special "Shadow Play" (HD) (Film Noir)-1|Behind the Scenes Sneak Peek 1 The Costumes in Pretty Little Liars' Black & White Episode "Shadow Play" (4x19)|Behind the Scenes Sneak Peek 2 Pretty Little Liars 4x19 Season 4 Episode 19 Promo "Shadow Play" (HD) Sneak Peek Clip 1-1|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars 4x19 Season 4 Episode 19 Promo "Shadow Play" (HD) Sneak Peek Clip 2|Sneak Peek 2 Pretty Little Liars 4x19 Season 4 Episode 19 Promo "Shadow Play" (HD) Sneak Peek Clip 3-0|Sneak Peek 3 Pretty Little Liars 4x19 Sneak Peek 4 "Shadow Play" HD|Sneak Peek 4 Pretty Little Liars - Emily and Paige (Paily) sneak peek 4X19|Sneak Peek 5 Pretty Little Liars 4x19 Sneak Peek 6 "Shadow Play" HD|Sneak Peek 6 Pretty Little Liars 4x19 Season 4 Episode 19 Promo "Shadow Play" (HD) Sneak Peek Clip 7-0|Sneak Peek 7 Pretty Little Liars 4x19 Sneak Peek 8 "Shadow Play"|Sneak Peek 8 Gallery PLL419.jpg 419 PLL.jpg Plot thickens..jpg Screen shot 2013-12-19 at 1.32.26 AM.png Shadow Play script.png Spencer jazzy.jpg Working with babes .jpg Ashley and Keegan.jpg BfWflw CEAAEoNI.jpg 547767 610634152316705 1023171261 n.jpg Ali (Shadow Play).png Aria-and-hanna-shadow-play.jpg Emily-fields-shadow-play.jpg Emily-fields-shadow-play (1).jpg Emily-spencer-and-hanna-in-shadow-play.jpg Hanna-and-emily-shadow-play.jpg Hanna-emily-and-spencer-in-shadow-play-2.jpg Hanna-marin-in-shadow-play.jpg Hanna and Emily (Shadow Play).png Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-10.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-11.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-12.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-13.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-14.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-2.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-4.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-5.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-6.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-7.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-8.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shadow-play-9.jpg Shadow-play-pretty-little-liars-1.jpg Shadow-play-pretty-little-liars-3.jpg Shadow play Spencer-Toby-Aria.png Spencer-hastings-old-school-black-and-white-fashion.jpg Spencer-in-a-white-nightgown.jpg shadow-play-aria.PNG shadow-play-liars.PNG shadow-play-mona.PNG shadow-play-aria-spencer.PNG shadow-play-ezra.PNG shadow-play-- - Copy.PNG Przechwytywanie1.PNG Przechwytywanie.PNG Przechwytywanie2.PNG Przechwytywanie3.PNG Przechwytywanie4.PNG Przechwytywanie5.PNG Przechwytywanie6.PNG Przechwytywanie7.PNG Przechwytywanie8.PNG Przechwytywanie9.PNG Przechwytywanie19.PNG shadow (1).png shadow (2).png shadow (3).png shadow (4).png shadow (5).png shadow (6).png shadow (7).png shadow (8).png shadow (9).png shadow (10).png shadow (11).png shadow (12).png shadow (13).png shadow (14).png shadow (15).png shadow (16).png shadow (17).png shadow (18).png shadow (19).png shadow (20).png shadow (21).png shadow (22).png shadow (23).png shadow (24).png shadow (25).png shadow (26).png shadow (27).png shadow (28).png shadow (29).png shadow (30).png shadow (31).png shadow (32).png shadow (33).png shadow (34).png shadow (35).png shadow (36).png shadow (37).png shadow (38).png shadow (39).png shadow (40).png shadow (41).png shadow (42).png shadow (43).png shadow (44).png shadow (45).png shadow (46).png shadow (47).png shadow (48).png shadow (49).png shadow (50).png shadow (51).png shadow (52).png shadow (53).png shadow (54).png shadow (55).png shadow (56).png shadow (57).png shadow (58).png shadow (59).png shadow (60).png shadow (61).png shadow (62).png shadow (63).png shadow (64).png shadow (65).png shadow (66).png shadow (67).png shadow (68).png shadow (69).png shadow (70).png shadow (71).png shadow (72).png shadow (73).png shadow (74).png shadow (75).png shadow (76).png shadow (77).png shadow (78).png shadow (79).png shadow (80).png shadow (81).png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B Category:Special Episodes